The way it should be: Sam and Sookie connect after
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Follows a subplot in which Sam and Sookie wind up together. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for Sam and would have loved to see this happen.
1. Chapter 1

*contains some book series spoilers and takes a different path from what becomes Sookie's relationship with Eric. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so I hope you like it *

Sookie couldn't sleep. It had been a rough night, and her mind was racing. It had been six months since she had shut Bill out of her life. She was so hurt after learning his courtship was ordered by the Queen, and whether he'd grown to actually love her or not, she could not forgive him. Her relationship with Bill had taught her one key lesson: she wanted a more normal life. Her own telepathic powers were enough to keep her life interesting, and she had vowed that the next man she dated would be human, at least partly. She smiled thinking about the shape shifter asleep on her couch downstairs. Sam Merlotte was supernatural, but the most human supernatural being she'd ever met. He was warm and laid-back, and he too wanted a normal life. Sam had kissed Sookie twice. Both were hot, but both were interrupted by Bill in some way or another. Sookie had gone back to waitressing after her break-up with Bill, and her flirtation with Sam had continued but not blossomed further, at least yet. Sookie knew how Sam felt about her. He'd been in love with her for years, but he hadn't pushed her for anything more than friendship since Bill had left Bon Temps.

Why not? Sookie wondered. Sam kept his guard up around Sookie, so it was harder to read his mind compared to most people. Sookie liked that. She had at one time ruled out dating altogether because of her telepathy, but with Sam, it didn't always work, and fortunately the glimpses she did catch were always sweet and positive when it came to her. One time, about a week ago, she had caught him looking at her while she wiped down the bar. She smiled, and he let his guard down, thinking _maybe one day I'll get my chance._

This night had been much more grim. Sookie was again wiping down the bar when an unfamiliar stranger came in. Sookie could read his mind. He was going to rob Merlottes. Scared as she was, Sookie couldn't help but quickly wonder how or why trouble always managed to find her. "Sam," she yelled. "Call the police." Just then, the man pulled out a gun, screaming, give me all your money. Sam came rushing out from the back. Sookie knew Terry was still at work too and hoped he was calling 9-1-1.

Sam calmly inched toward Sookie behind the bar, pushing her behind him as at least some protection. "Let's talk about this," he said to the robber in a soft voice. "We don't' want any trouble here." The robber shouted, "the cash," and Sam moved toward the register. He opened the drawer and pulled out a wad of 20s handing them across the bar. The man grabbed the money, turned and ran out. Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God," he said and turned to Sookie. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "just a little shaken up."

About an hour later, Andy Bellfleur had been in to take statements from Sookie, Sam and Terry. He said the description they gave matched a fellow from Shreveport who had been robbing bars and gas stations all throughout Louisiana. "They'll catch him, don't worry," Andy said. Sookie hoped he was right. It was finally time to leave. Sam came over to Sookie. "How about I drive you home? I'd feel better if I saw you in safely." Sookie smiled. Sam was such a gentleman, and more than that, he really cared about her. "Sure. That would be great. I'll have Laffy bring me to work tomorrow since we are working the same shift."

They walked out into the parking lot and hopped into Sam's jeep heading for Sookie's house. Sookie thought about how lonely she would be tonight in that big house her Grandmother had left her. Her roommate Jessica would no doubt be spending the night with her sweetie Hoyt. As they were pulling into the drive way, Sookie impulsively turned to Sam and said, "Can you stay with me tonight?" Sam smiled, and she heard him think _she needs me._ "Of course," he said. "I'd be happy too." He hopped out, opened Sookie's door for her, and they walked up to the house together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Sookie made up the couch together. Sam had slept there before when a serial killer was on the loose. "Sam," Sookie said, "weren't you scared tonight? You seemed so calm." "Well, I could have done without seeing that asshole pointing a gun at you," he said, "but I hoped if I gave him the money he would just leave. I guess after all we've been through, I hate to say it, but that seemed minor."

Sookie laughed out loud. He was so right. After vampires and a maenad, a human robber did seem trivial. "It scared me though," she said, getting serious again. "I've dealt with so many frightening things, but I can't usually read vampires or some other supernatural things minds. I read his mind when he pointed that gun at me Sam, and he was honestly thinking that he was going to shoot me."

"I'm sorry Sooks," Sam said as he walked over and gave her a hug. "I would die if anything happened to you. You know that right?"

She smiled and nodded her head. She knew he was being honest. They finished making Sam's bed for the night, and Sookie said, "Well, I guess it's time to turn in."

"Yep," Sam said. "I guess so."

"Thank you Sam. You are so good to me, " Sookie said. She walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sookie, and you're welcome."

Sookie walked up the stairs, getting lonelier by the second. She was surprised at how much she wanted to stay close to Sam.

Once in her bedroom she shed her waitress uniform and put on her favorite sleep shirt. Tweetie bird. So juvenile, but so comfortable. She climbed into bed and found herself still awake an hour later. She couldn't get something off her mind-not the robbery, but Sam. He was so handsome and loving. Truth be told, she had always had the hots for him, but something was always in the way. First, the fact that he was her boss, then Bill had come along, and her entire life changed. But now nothing was holding her back.

She got out of bed, getting ready to head back downstairs but caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "I don't think a tweetie bird tee will do for seducing Sam," she thought. She pulled out some sexier black silk pajamas, a tank top and shorts set and quickly put them on. "Yes, " she thought, "this is much better." She added a touch of lip gloss from her nightstand and tiptoed down the stairs.

Sam was sound asleep. He had shed his shirt and was wearing just some blue plaid boxer shorts. His flat stomach and tanned skin looked so inviting, and Sookie had always loved his messy hair. "I'm really going to do this," she thought. "I hope he doesn't reject me after all this time."

She knelt down beside the couch and ran her fingers lightly through the hair across his forehead. "Sam," she said so softly. He opened his eyes. "Sookie," he said a bit panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, " she said. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," he said sleepily sitting up. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he took a second to think about what she was wearing. _Damn, _she heard him think and smiled. He smiled back knowingly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she said planning her next move. "It's not really so much that I wanted to talk but..." She let her voice trail off as she straddled Sam's lap and kissed him. It was a deep and hungry kiss, the kind that's well overdo. Sam kissed her back passionately, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. Through the desire, she could hear him thinking, _am I dreaming?._

She pulled back and smiled. "Sookie," he said. "I'm not complaining about what's happening right now, but what's going on?"

Sam loved her, so she understood his need for an explanation. He didn't want to get hurt.

"Sam," Sookie started. "There's always been something between us, perhaps stronger from your end, but I've always liked you. These past six months, you have been such a good friend to me, and then tonight, when you pushed me behind you to protect me at the bar, it reminded me of just how many times you've helped me when I've been at my most vulnerable. I was laying up there in my bed tonight, and all I could think about was you, and I thought, what a fool, he's downstairs, go to him. So here I am. I'm not sure what this means in the long run, but I'd like you to come to bed with me tonight, if you want to."

What a speech, but it was heartfelt. Sam's face was dazed. It was a proposition he'd longed to hear for so many years, and he was having a hard time believing this was really happening. He swallowed. "Sookie," he said. "I can't do this and not fall more in love with you. You know that right?" His words came as a caution. He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to break his heart.

"I know Sam",: she said. "I would never want to hurt you." He knew she had read his mind, and he was glad. Her words were sincere. He reached up and brought her face close to his, kissing her, letting her know that if she wanted him, she could have him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie climbed off Sam's lap and stood up, extending her hand. He took it and let her lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Sam grabbed Sookie's arm, whirling her around to face him. He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her with every ounce of passion he had. Sookie was drinking in how warm he was. After so many nights in a vampire's cold arms, Sam's heat was welcoming. Shifters ran hotter than regular humans.

He backed her up towards the bed and they both tumbled onto it laughing.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Sam asked.

Sookie knew. Although Sam's thoughts were always as clear as plain old humans, his love and lust for her had not gone unnoticed.

Rolling around and kissing like crazy, things began to heat up even more. Sam's hands found the edges of her black silk tank top, and he slipped one hand under, cupping her breast, then tracing his finger tip across her nipple. Sookie sucked in a breath, and moaned...ohhh...

The next few moments were a blur as mouths were wondering and clothes were flying everywhere. Once they were both naked, Sam slowed things down a little bit. He'd waited a long time for this moment and didn't want to rush things. _Slow down _he thought and Sookie laughed.

"I think I can see in your head better when your guard is down Sam."

He knew she was right, and he couldn't hold back his desire. He kissed her again, long and slow then let his mouth trail downwards...her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, to finally, that sweet spot between her thighs. He felt Sookie tense as his lips got closer.

"You okay," he said.

"Yes," Sookie whispered. "Truth be told though, I've never had anyone do what I think you're about to do, and I'm a little nervous."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. He'd heard so much about vampires and their amazing sexual abilities that he assumed Sookie been exposed to just about everything.

When Sookie was with Bill, he never went down on her. He had told her several times about a vein in the groin that was particularly appealing to vampires, and he was afraid he would get carried away in that region and wind up hurting her. While their sex was amazing, it wasn't particularly exploratory. Another secret, she'd never gone down on Bill either.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked.

"No, no." Sookie said. "I'm just a little embarrassed."

Sam bent his head down and gave her a kiss in that special place. "Don't be," he said. "You taste and smell great." He smiled.

"Sam," she said teasingly. "Don't say that."

Sorry it's true-and shifters are into that stuff. He laughed, and his warmth put her at ease.

"Just relax and let me do this for you," he said. "I want to."

She did as he said, and heard him think _I want to be the first and only man who ever does this again._ She was surprised at how much she liked the thought of that. Pretty soon though, her thoughts were muddled with unspeakable passion. What Sam was doing with his tongue was driving her over the edge and fast. "Boy," she thought. "I've been missing out." Sam continued to work his magic until she moaned his name, shaking with the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. "Damn," she thought. "And I thought vampire sex was good." Sam moved back up to lay beside her, grinning like a fool.

"I take it you liked that?"

"Sam, that was amazing. Thank you," she said as she kissed him. "Now, it's your turn, but I have another confession. I've never done this before either, so you are going to have to teach me okay?"

Sookie saw flames in Sam's mind as his libido was on fire. "Sookie, trust me. I'm sure you won't need any help pleasing me." Sookie took that as her cue to go ahead and roll with it. She had at least read tons of tips in her Cosmos, so she had some idea of what to do. Bill had never seemed very interested in this sort of thing. Not surprising considering a vampires real climax involved drawing blood. Sookie started off by kissing Sam as she let her hands roam down his body. Her hand clasped around his erection, and she was a little worried sex with him might hurt a bit because he was certainly blessed in that department. Sam groaned under her kiss. She broke away, smiled and started kissing down his chest, stomach, treasure trail, and then jackpot. She slowly put her lips around his length and worked her way down, flicking her tongue as she went. Once again, Sam groaned, this time adding an "Oh, Sookie." His breath quickened as she kept going, and she could hear him thinking _not yet, not yet._

She brought her hand up to help her out, making a fist around the bottom of his shaft so she could focus on the tip a little more. In a surprising move for her, she remembered a tip from Cosmo and reached down and gently cupped his balls. "Sookie, I'm going to come," he said. He was sweet to warn her she thought in case she wanted to stop. Instead though she increased her speed just a touch and moaned, mmmmmm. It sent him over the edge, sending his seed into her mouth. It was warm and sticky, but not gross, and Sookie swallowed it easily. She lifted her head to look at Sam, and smiled. "So what's the verdict?"

"Girl, you would have to take a lie detector test to prove to me you've never done that before. That was amazing, the best I've ever had." She wouldn't have believed him if she couldn't read his mind, and sure enough, he was telling the truth. She was flattered. "Come here," he whispered. "Sookie, I don't expect you to do anything with this but listen, but I love you, and I hope its okay that I'm telling you that. I know you don't feel the same way, but I hope you'll give me the chance to change your mind." She answered him with another deep, passionate kiss then surprised him by saying, "Sam, I want to be your girlfriend...is that okay?"

"Okay, hell yes its okay. It's what I've wanted for so long."

Their kissing intensified once again, and she could feel his erection growing strong. He rolled on top of her and looked down into her eyes. "Will you let me make love to you Sookie?"

She almost cried at his sincerity. She could see it in his head and feel it in his heart.

"Yes," she said, "I want you too. It's been a while though, so promise you'll be gentle okay?"

"Deal, " he said. "I'd never do anything to hurt you." She knew it was true….


End file.
